


Role Reversal

by Scytale



Category: Tam Lin (Traditional Ballad)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytale/pseuds/Scytale
Summary: AU in which Tam Lin is mortal and Janet is part of the Queen's court.
Relationships: Janet/Tam Lin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Role Reversal

On the Queen's orders, Janet speeds to the human realm and finds the Laird of Roxburgh's grandson; he demands to know what she is doing in his garden, and Janet laughs at his foolishness and plucks him like a rose in summer.  
  
She should bring him to the Queen, for the sake of her oaths and the sake of the court; instead, she puts him in her own home -- after all, why should the Queen be the only one to take mortal men for her own?  
  
She'll find another for the tithe, Janet tells herself, even as Samhain draws closer and the leaves on the oak trees turn red as blood; this one the Queen will not have.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 3 sentence ficathon, with the prompt "Tam Lin, Janet/Tam, role reversal": rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html


End file.
